Destiny
by LinkTsunamiGirl
Summary: Darien is having strange dreams about a young girl. Meanwhile Darien goes to America with the girls and a friend but he finds someone who will mean a lot to him. Is this person and the girl in his dream the same? Rating for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

Destiny Chapter one: The Meeting

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will.

Even though I don't own Sailor Moon, the following characters are mine, and mine alone.

Jamie Shields/Sailor Link, Annalyse Walker/Sailor Midnight, Misty Peterson/Sailor Mist, Tracy Cloud/Sailor Trance, Chasity Moore/ Sailor Chance, Dakota Connor/Nexus Knight, Trace McKnight/Chronos Knight, Mitchell Dalton/Mystic Knight, Trent Brinks/Shadow Knight, Brandon Thompson/Star Knight, Matthew Shields, Judy Shields, and "Link Connection". (More to be added later more than likely)

AN: I have previously written this story, but this is a rewrite and the other will/has been taking down. So please let me know what you think. I also redid my formatting from before, I was told if I broke the paragraphs down more it would be an easier read, so that's what I did. I'm all for reviews. Now let the story begin.

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

~*~The Meeting~*~

Darien awoke sweating and breathing hard from a dream that escaped him for the moment. He knew that it was important but could not for the life of him remember why. He decided to get up and grab a cup of water and on the way got a towel to wipe away the sweat. About five minutes later he found his way back to bed. After getting comfortable again he fell back to sleep and the same haunting dream.

A female voice was calling out to him, then a young girl appeared. He stood and stared at her for a few minutes, because she looked hauntingly like himself in so many ways. The young girl walked up to him and asked, "what's wrong brother?" Darien's face now registering a look of surprise and shock made the little girl look at him worriedly. Shaking her head a bit she gives it another shot, "Darien, my brother, my friend, you must find me, for I am needed to help you." She slowly fades out.

Darien awakes to the early morning sun in his face.

Later that day while taking a slow walk through the park enjoying the sun, Darien runs into Serena and her friends screaming happily. He could even hear the normally quite Amy giggling every now and then over the others. Looking from face to face he asks, "What's up?"

As one they answer, "We are going to America to meet and stay with the music group Link Connection!" Darien took a few steps back and held his hands up in front of himself defensively. "Who is we?" he asks.

Serena looking at him kind of odd answers, "Well ten people get to go, so we thought that….." Darien looking kind of annoyed interrupts her, "Not how many, who…."

Serena glared at him and as she spoke her voice started rising, "If you would please let me finish I will answer the question."

Darien looking very much like a scolded kid could only nod. With a smile back on her face Serena continued, while ticking off fingers as she called names, "Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Trista, Amara, Michelle, you, me, and that leaves one space open."

Darien realized he would be the only guy, got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then makes a sudden decision, "What about my roommate Dakota?" Serena looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Sure, sounds good! That is if he agrees to go…."

Back at Darien's apartment Dakota had just walked in to find Darien sitting on the couch listening to music. Dakota cleared his throat and said, "Dude is she that hot? That you don't even hear your best friend walk in?"

Darien shot Dakota a glance and responded, "No, I was thinking about a trip you and I are going to take with the girls." Dakota looking a bit worried now asks, "When did I agree on going on some trip?"

Darien chuckled a bit, "Since I volunteered you to go to America today. And we leave in the morning…." Dakota groaned, "As long as its not scout related…..and I don't have to baby sit anyone, then I'm in." He then walks off to pack.

At the airport everyone checked their luggage in and began to board the plane. They all settled into their seats in pairs, Darien and Serena, Mina and Raye, Lita and Amy, Michelle and Amara, and the Dakota and Setsuna. Three hours into their fifteen hour and forty minute flight, Lita began to unpack her carry on bag, which was full of food. She then passed some of it around and everyone quietly chatted. Soon everyone except Darien was asleep, he set staring at the blond head lying on his shoulder. It wasn't long before a dreamless sleep found him.

Nine hours and fifteen minutes after he fell asleep Darien and the rest awoke to the flight attendant asking that they please put on their seatbelts, they were fixing to land at the Hartsfield International Airport (ATL) in Atlanta, Georgia.

Serena set up and stretched as they all got off the plane, they all went through customs except Dakota. While waiting for everyone to get through the line Dakota walked over to one of the departure screens and found their next flight.

As everyone walked up to him he said, "looks like we have exactly two hours and twenty seven minutes till we take off again." Everyone nodded, and Darien looked over at Dakota, "dude your lucky you didn't have to go through customs! It was a pain in the rear!" Dakota grimaced, "I totally know what you mean. But I will when we head back to Tokyo…But instead of showing my handy dandy passport, I just flash my handy Student Visa!"

After window shopping and grabbing some food from the Atlanta Bread Company they all found their way to their gate to start boarding the new plane for the final part of their flight. Everyone chatted happily about what it would be like to be part of a music group, and what the people they were going to meet were like. Fifty-eight minutes later they were getting off the plane and getting their luggage. Darien and Dakota walked over to a desk and asked, "Is there a message for a Darien Shields or a Dakota Connor?"

The lady behind the desk quickly typed something into a computer and looked back up,  
Yes, their plane is running late, they ask that you please wait on them."

They walked back over and explained what was going on to the group. Serena looked around, "What airport are we at any ways? I didn't pay any attention on the plane or before for that matter…" Darien looked sheepishly around and was going to answer but Dakota beat him to it, "Asheville Regional Airport also know as AVL. It is situated in the mountains of North Carolina." Everyone looked at him in shock.

Raye took this time to speak up, "So how do you know so much about this place anywise?" Dakota looked at Raye, "well I grew up around here…I lived in a city not far from here called Hendersonville." Darien was just thankful he didn't get caught, 'Man, I'm glad he answered…I couldn't remember the name of this airport for the life of me….'

Thirty minutes later the airport was swamped with the media. As the media gathered around gate B2, Lita and Amy were starting to worry. Fifteen minutes later the doors to gate B2 swung open and a group of girls surrounded by men came through them. The room was filled with flashing lights as the media commenced to taking pictures and shouting questions at the girls who all seemed to be taking it in stride. Dakota had been and still was looking at the girl who seemed to be in the lead. He finally snapped back as Setsuna elbowed him and cleared her throat. He snapped out of it as she stepped up to his group.

"Hi, I'm Jamie! We are all very sorry we didn't meet you when you arrived. We had a delay at our last airport. If you will please walk with us it will be much easier to get us all to the limo. And don't worry about your luggage. It will be placed in the van. She motioned for one of the men to take the luggage as she glided out of the airport and into the limo.

After everyone was seated Jamie gave the driver some instructions and turned back toward the group sitting around her. Clearing her throat she says, "As I told you earlier, I'm Jamie, and the four girls to my left are the rest of Link Connection and my best friends. Sitting directly to my right is Annalyse, she is the brain of the group, next to myself of course. Then there is Misty, she can cheer anyone up. Next is Tracey, She is the serious one, and Chastity is the one who cooks, she keeps us all from starving when we are out on the road or in the air." The girls all looked at the bigger group and said, "Hi."

One of the two guys from the other group sat forward and says, "I'm Dakota Connor, this here is Darien shields, beside him and to his right is Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, and to my left is Setsuna Meioh, Amara Tenou, and our own musical star Michelle Kaiou." Then in unison they all said, "hi!"

Jamie looked at her watch then outside, "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier that the limo ride would take about forty-five minutes to an hour. But it slipped my mind, and the rest of us are used to it." Before Dakota could speak up, Serena spoke, "Its fine, the scenery is quite beautiful."

Annalyse answered, "Yes it is quite beautiful. We are traveling to Marion, which is a small city at the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains. Jamie's parents own a house on the lake and she has a recording studio in the basement. So we all mostly stay with her seeing as she does have the bigger house. The rest of us stay with our parents some, our parents all own homes through out Marion." Everyone nodded and began talking back and forth.

The limo slowly turned into a circular drive in front of a four-story brick house with big white pillars on the front porch. As they got out of the limo the black van pulled up behind them, and the guards jumped out and began unloading all the luggage. Jamie grabbed one of the suite cases and headed to the door, which opened before they got to it. Once they were all in side and the guards had carried the rest of the luggage in, the butler closed the door and welcomed them home. A man and woman walked down the stairs unnoticed by all but the guards, and Jamie. The girls and Darien and Dakota were looking around the entrance hall when they all heard a big bang and a squeal. Everyone turned at once.

What they found was a man swinging Jamie around. Dakota got a look of pure jealousy watching them. Finally being set down she ran for the woman and gave her a hug to. Smiling Jamie turned toward the new comers and said, "These are my parents Matthew and Judy Shields." Dakota barely covered his look of surprise just as Mina blurted, "But they look nothing like you!" As she finished everyone around her looked at her with shock or amusement.

Jamie smiled a little and said, "It's a long story, but the short version is I was adopted at the age of 4." She then turned to her parents and started to introduce everyone, "Mom, Dad, you remember the contest that whoever won got to bring 9 of their friends to meet us? Well this is the lucky group!" she started pointing to people as she introduced them, "Dakota, Darien, Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye, Setsuna, Michelle, and Amara."

"I figure you were as jet lagged as us, seeing as it's really late. So here are your rooms" as she finished she motioned for them to follow her up the stairs and showed them all to their rooms.

Darien lay down and fell straight to sleep to find a set of blue eyes waiting for him.

Darien looked around and saw a garden of blue roses and an older version of the young girl from his other dreams sitting on a bench pulling petals from a wild flower. He could hear her faintly saying, " he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." But stopped as she spotted him and stood up and ran to him launching herself into his arms giving him a great big hug. She looked into his eyes and said, "Brother, you could find me tomorrow." Darien surprised asks, "Do you know who I am?" The young girl giggled and said, "Yes, I have a good idea of who you are. I'm right under your nose but I won't tell you that I'm your sister. Our past even in this time are alike." She then looked behind her and back to Darien and quickly said, "You still need my help, so quickly find me, my powers will not come to me until you do." She looked behind her again and back at Darien. She produced a beautiful blue rose and handed it to him, she then faded away.

Darien sat straight up in bed and looked down as he felt something hit his leg. He found a blue rose lying on top of the covers. He picked it up and laid it on the pillow beside him and slowly laying back down himself, he drifted off to sleep, mumbling, "sister."

A/N: I want to think my wonderful friend and editor Steph, for taking the time to look over this! She is awesome for taking the time out of her busy schedule to read over this. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will take all reviews seriously!


	2. Chapter Two: Unexpected Help

Destiny Chapter two: Unexpected help

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will. I also do not own the song "Two in a Million" that honor belongs to S Club 7.

Even though I don't own Sailor Moon, the following characters are mine, and mine alone.

Jamie Shields/Sailor Link, Annalyse Walker/Sailor Midnight, Misty Peterson/Sailor Mist, Tracy Cloud/Sailor Trance, Chasity Moore/ Sailor Chance, Dakota Connor/Nexus Knight, Trace McKnight/Chronos Knight, Mitchell Dalton/Mystic Knight, Trent Brinks/Shadow Knight, Brandon Thompson/Star Knight, Matthew Shields, Judy Shields, and "Link Connection". (More to be added later more than likely)

AN: Its been a long time since I have updated this story. It was taken down for a rewrite in 2008, then I lost my notes, drafts, and editor. But the good news is I found my notes, drafts and a new editor so lets get on with the story! Remember to Review!!!

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

~*~Basement~*~

Looking at the clock on the wall Jamie groaned and drew the groups attention. "What? We have been down here since six am and its now nine am and still have yet to get the song or steps right!" she said.

Misty shook her head, "It's not that! I don't think Chasity is trying…" she mumbles.

Chasity glared at Misty, "ME? What about you and Tracy?" she fairly shrieked.

"It's a damn good thing we had those walls sound proofed!" Jamie laughed. "Or we would've woken the entire house by now!"

About that time they heard the door open and then four sets of feet start down the stairs. "You know it's a funny thing Mitchell, but I do believe that its their week to take things slow and take time off…. But I swear I heard that they were practicing!" Trace said as he came through the door.

Tracy, not waiting for anyone else, "Oh? Since when do we not practice at least once a day? I would think it would come as a greater surprise if we had all been in bed!" She answered him.

Trent took this time to stop the argument he knew was coming, "Brandon asked that breakfast be brought down as soon as it was available."

~*~ Upstairs~*~

Meanwhile the visitors were beginning to wake and find their way downstairs to find breakfast. They slowly trickled down beginning with Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle. Then Raye and Lita, followed by Dakota, Mina and Amy. They all found the table and sat down waiting for everyone else. Finally around 9:30ish Darien came down followed by Serena and then Matthew and Judy. After everyone was seated Matthew motioned for the butler to start serving.

"Are we not going to wait on the others?" Amy softly inquired looking toward the doorway.

Judy smiled, "No, everyone else is having breakfast in the studio. It's a normal occurrence. They are all down there by six. Well all accept the guards. But they are probably down there by now." She said.

At this time one of the servants had headed toward the door that led into the foyer with a tray. Raye noticing this asked, "Where is he going?" Matthew looked toward her and answered, "He is taking breakfast downstairs."

Mina got overly excited at this time and excitedly bounced up and down while asking, "Can we go down there also? Or are we supposed to stay up here? I've always wanted to see what a practice session was like!" she finished in a squeal.

"Would you all like to go down there? I need to run and check on them anyways. They won't mind." Judy asked as she finished eating. They all nodded in agreement.

Darien, Dakota and the girls followed Judy down the stairs toward the studio. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Inside they found Trace waltzing Jamie around the room while they sang a random duet and the girls and guards sung backup and harmony.

Judy laughed as Trace twirled Jamie out and brought her back in just to dip her. Jamie keeping up with the song through all of this just smiled at her mom and the group behind her. As they finished the dance Trace bowed and kissed the back of Jamie's hand. Afterward he murmured "My lady." Jamie giggled and curtsied while answering, "Thank you for the dance, my Lord."

Jamie turned toward her mother, "We were just trying to work out some kinks. The girls and I are having trouble putting the music and lyrics with dance and Trace had a pretty good idea!" Trace blushed and walked back over to join the guards.

"The only bad thing about the idea is we are unevenly matched. Five girls to four guys." Jamie ended with a sigh. Dakota who had been plotting ways to hurt Trace due to his jealousy had snapped back in time to hear the last of what had been said. He looked at Jamie with a smile, "I volunteer to help!" He almost shouted.

Darien and Serena blinked while Raye and the others looked on shocked. Jamie gave him a once over and asked, "are you trained in classical dance?" Dakota smiled and nodded while his thoughts drifted back to the Silver Millennium and all the balls he had to attend.

"Can you sing too?" Jamie asked with a smirk. Darien started chuckling and Dakota shot him a glare that quickly shut his friend up. "Actually I can," he said to the sound of Serena choking in the background.

Dakota pointedly ignoring Serena walked up to Jamie, bowed and asked, "May I have this dance, Princess?" Jamie looked at his hand, 'Oh Dakota, if you only realized how true that statement really is.' She thought as she took the hand she had been looking at and curtsied. "Of course my prince." She answered automatically.

'No, it cant be. Cant it?' Darien thought as Dakota swept Jamie around the room in a waltz.

~*~ Couple hours later in the game room~*~

Darien had thought about it and had decided that he needed to ask Jamie if she was his sister. But at the moment he was trying to beat Serena at air hockey. Actually everyone was paired up playing games or doing something. Amy and Annalyse were battling it out at chess, Misty and Mina were playing a game of cards that looked to be Gin Rummy, Tracey and Raye were playing eight ball, Trista was watching Amara and Michelle battle on Need for Speed Carbon, while Chasity and Lita had overtook the kitchen to cook, and Jamie and Dakota were sitting on the couch going over lyrics.

A few minutes later, dinner was announced and they all walked into the dining room. Idle chatter could be heard through out dinner. Toward the end Jamie got everyone's attention. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could head up to the mall or go out on the lake, 'cause I know today wasn't the most exciting and your down to six days left with us."

Serena smiled and yawned, "Actually today was lots of fun. Are you guys going to be up early to practice again tomorrow?" she asks. Misty stands up and nods, "Yeah, we will be." She heads toward her room, "I think I'm going to hit the sack." She finishes as she disappears out the door. Soon everyone trickled out and all that is left is Jamie and Darien.

"I heard you talking to your friends about coming over here to school. Are you just thinking about it? Or are you going to do it?" Jamie asks him.

"Well I'm actually going to do it. I'm just waiting on acceptance letters. I want to be a Doctor in Emergency Medicine. Can I ask you a question?" he asks unwilling to make eye contact.

Jamie looks at Darien and nods her head. Darien opens his mouth but quickly closes it. Then asks, "What made you decide to start a music group, instead of going to college?" Jamie gave him one of those looks that said I know you meant to ask something else! "Well I will put it this way. I wanted to do something that I loved. And I do have a college degree, its in music." She tells him.

Darien nods his head still not meeting her eyes, 'Why the hell could I not just ask her? Why did I have to chicken out?' he thinks to himself.

Jamie yawns and stretches, "Well I think I'm going to head to bed." She tells him as she gets up and walks out of the room. Darien followed a few minutes behind her.

When Darien got to his room he closed the door and turned toward the bathroom. After he got ready for bed he walked out of the bathroom and noticed a single blue rose lying on his pillow. He picks it up and looks at it or a few minutes before laying it on the night stand. He sighed as he lay down on the bed. He was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep claiming him. He slept peacefully for a couple of hours before he began to dream.

_Darien was slowly winding his way through the misty shroud following a soft lilting voice that was singing a haunting yet familiar tune. He looked around himself and could see nothing so he looked down and he could see he was wearing his armor though he did not have his sword. He began walking again and continued looking up and down trying to make out the smallest of shapes. 'I must be in a dream of the past…' he thinks as he continues walking. He finally started making out plants and the path he was on. When he finally made it out of the mist he came up his sister sitting on a bench starring at the moon. He stood there looking at her thinking she had not noticed him, that is until she spoke, "Darien, please find me. I miss my Prince so much. I will not be whole till we are all reunited…" She finishes in a whisper. Darien walks up to her and gives her a hug. She turns her head to look up at him and smiles. "I'm so sorry sis. You will be with him again." His voice fades out._

Did I fix the last part? Hope that clarified it some?

Darien jerks awake and looks over at the clock on the night stand. 'I've only been asleep for a few hours….' He thinks to himself as he rolls over to find a white rose laying on his pillows. He picks that one up and lays it next to the blue one. 'Well at least I know she knows who I am' he thinks and he doses back off.

~*~ Basement next morning~*~

Jamie was slow dancing with Trace as the rest of the girls were singing when there came a knock on the door. Mitchell walked over and peaked out to find Dakota standing outside. He opened the door and let him in. Trace glanced up and noticed him but continued to dance his partner around the room. Jamie had been laughing at something Trace has said until Dakota spoke, "Hope I'm not late." Jamie turned and looked up at Dakota effectively ending the dance and answered, "No, we were just getting started."

Dakota nodded and asked, "What are we going to start on first, lyrics or dancing?"

Jamie smiled at him, "We are going to start with both." She tells him.

She walks up to him and curtsies as he bows. They begin a regal dance across the room all the while singing:

Jamie sings with the back up of the girls.

**Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
**  
Dakota joins Jamie in singing with back up from both the boys and girls.

**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one**

It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'  
One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me  
No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

Forever as one

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as one __

AN: Well that the end of that chapter… Well I want to send out a BIG thank you to my new editor Carol! Thanks a bunch girl!!! And I also want to remind you to review!


	3. Chapter Three: A Day Out

Destiny Chapter three: A day out

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will. I also do not own the song "Two in a Million" that honor belongs to S Club 7.

Even though I don't own Sailor Moon, the following characters are mine, and mine alone.

Jamie Shields/Sailor Link, Annalyse Walker/Sailor Midnight, Misty Peterson/Sailor Mist, Tracy Cloud/Sailor Trance, Chasity Moore/ Sailor Chance, Dakota Connor/Nexus Knight, Trace McKnight/Chronos Knight, Mitchell Dalton/Mystic Knight, Trent Brinks/Shadow Knight, Brandon Thompson/Star Knight, Matthew Shields, Judy Shields, and "Link Connection". (More to be added later more than likely)

AN: Okay so here is a new chapter! Please remember to review! The more reviews, the quicker I will update. Thank you to all my fans who have added me to their favorite author list and sent reviews.

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

~*~Upstairs~*~

Judy looked up from her bacon, eggs and toast as nine people trudged down the stairs still half asleep to sit down for breakfast. They all sat down and began to eat as soft conversation slowly began to fill the room.

As they finished breakfast one of the maids walked out of the kitchen with the tray to go downstairs.

Darien, Serena and the others quickly stand and follow then maid down the stairs to the practice room. They walk in as the final chords of the song fall off and Dakota is pulling Jamie up from a dip. "Hope we didn't miss out on much." Darien says.

Dakota looks over his shoulder and grins as Annalyse says, "No, we were about to come up stairs and look for ya'll."

As soon as Annalyse finished Misty continued, "We thought you might like to spend a day on the lake or maybe go shopping?"

Serena and her friends were excited. They all decided to take a few minutes and decide which they wanted to do.

In the end Mina, Raye, Trista, Michelle, Tracey, and Misty took the limo back to Asheville to go shopping at the mall. Serena, Lita, Amara, Amy, Lita, Darien, Dakota, Annalyse, Chasity and Jamie were going to head out on the lake for some fun in the sun.

~*~Asheville, NC~*~

At the mall everyone pretty much split up and spread out so they could go and shop at their own pace. They had all agreed to meet in the food court later.

~ Old Navy ~

Mina was rummaging through the blue jeans when Misty called out to her. When Mina turned around she found Misty holding a cute sunshine yellow baby doll tee that had Goddess written in rhinestones across the front. "This looks like it belongs in your closet! You would be adorable in this Mina!" Misty gushes. Mina nods and takes it from her hands. They both look up as Trista walks up to rejoin the two with several outfits in her hands.

~ Hollister ~

Tracey stepped out of the dressing room wearing boot cut hip huggers with a candy apple red shirt that had three quarter length sleeves. Raye whistles while Michelle nods approvingly. Tracey flipped her hair and winked before walking back into the dressing room with attitude like a model on the run way.

~ Old Navy ~

Mina found several outfits and was now looking at clothes just to waste time. She came upon a shirt that started out dark yellow and got lighter as the shirt got closer to the tail. She took it to Misty and said, "I think this shirt is you! It just says Misty!" Misty took it from her and held it up against a khaki skirt she hand been looking for a top for. "Thank you Mina! This is perfect!" They quickly paid for their purchases and headed toward the food court.

~ Hollister ~

Michelle walked out of a dressing room wearing a white knee length skirt with an aqua off the shoulder top. Right beside her Raye had stepped out of a dressing room also. Raye was wearing a red halter top with a black mini skirt. Tracy grinned and said, "You both look awesome!" Raye and Michelle laughed as they rushed back into the dressing room to change. When they finished they quickly paid and rushed toward the food court.

~ Food Court ~

As the girls drifted in they found food and sat down to eat. And chat about how their shopping had gone.

"So is there anything else anyone would like to do?" Tracey asked while looking around.

"What time is it?" Mina asked when she realized she had forgotten to put her watch on that morning.

"It's a little after three." Misty answered.

"Maybe we should head back and see what the others are doing?" Mina said. Tracey nodded and everyone stood up and headed back to the limo.

~*~ Marion, NC ~*~

A few minutes after the limo had pulled out with the others for shopping; Jamie and the rest left the house and headed to the boat dock wearing their swim wear. As almost everyone got on the pontoon Chasity started it and started away from the dock slowly accelerating until they were up to full speed.

"Why are Jamie and Annalyse still on the dock?" Darien asks when he noticed they were leaving them behind.

Chasity laughed, "They will catch up we have the max number on this boat. They are waiting for Trace, Mitchell, Trent, and Brandon."

A few minutes later a speed boat caught up to them. It held just the guys, Jamie and Annalyse were still missing. "Where are Jamie and Annalyse?" Serena calls over to them.

Brandon smiled slowly as both boats crossed in front of a wood ramp that was strategically placed in the lake for skiers to use and answered, "Right there." He pointed as two jet skis shot up on the ramp and over the boats. As the jet skis hit the water you could see and hear Jamie and Annalyse laughing.

Darien gasped, "That was the stupidest stunt! They could have gotten killed or they could have killed someone!"

Trent laughed, "Calm down they would not have done that if they thought for one minute they would have hurt someone. They have practiced that hundreds of times."

About this time Jamie and Annalyse pull up beside the boats, both still laughing and talking about the stunt.

"That was amazing! I'm glad all the hours we put into figuring that out and practicing paid off!" Chasity said to them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with swimming, skiing and teaching others to ride or drive the water crafts. Around three they all headed back to land to get a shower and wait for the others to return.

As the Limo pulled in the call for diner was being made.

~ Dining room ~

As they all sat down at the table and the food was served everyone started talking at once. Matthew and Judy smiled as bits and pieces of the different conversations reached their ears.

As supper came to and end everyone slowly left the dining room and end up in the game room again.

Serena decided to challenge Mina to table tennis. Raye, Misty, Lita, Chasity, and Setsuna ended up in a game of poker. Dakota and Darien were going at it on Need for Speed. Amara, Michelle, and Tracey were shooting pool. While Jamie was watching Annalyse and Amy play an interesting game of Chess.

Jamie sighed contentedly as she looked up from the chest game and looked around the room to see everyone laughing and getting along.

The day had slowly caught up to everyone and they all started trickling one by one to bed, once again leaving Darien alone with Jamie.

Jamie slowly stood up and started walking toward the stairs. When she made it to the door to the game room Darien spoke, "I'm bound and determined to ask you this tonight…" Jamie stopped at this point but did not turn around.

"Are you my sister?" Darien whispers with hope in his voice.

AN: Yes a cliff hanger!! I just couldn't resist it. Well once again remember to Read and Review!! And a big thanks to my editor Carol for taking time out of her day to edit my chapters!


	4. Chapter Four: Truths Revealed

Destiny Chapter four: Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will.

AN: Okay, so I know this has been a long time coming…. But in my defense I'm a college student and have not had a lot of breaks between spring and summer semester so what little bit of a break I did have I selfishly took for myself!

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

~*~ Game Room ~*~

'I guess its time for the truth to come out.' Jamie thinks as she takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

She turns back around and walks back over to him. She takes his hand and pulls him toward a set of sliding glass doors. As they exit the room they walk into a garden filled with roses.

"My Parents have indulged me with this garden. It reminds me of the one at the Palace, the one you planted and tended, Darien. I am Princess Jamie Rose Terra Shields, second heir to the throne of Earth and sister to Prince Endymion Darien Shields heir to the throne of Earth. I am also a sailor scout." She calmly tells him while running her hand over some of the roses.

Darien stands in stunned surprise for a few minutes. He slowly shakes his head and grabs her up in a hug. "I don't mean to sound mean or anything but will you transform? Just so I know I'm not dreaming?" he asks as he sets her down.

With a flick of her wrist a blue rose with a silver thorn less stem appears in Jamie's hand. She whispers, "Earth Crystal Power!"

A silvery light surrounds her as she transforms. When the light disappears a sailor scout stands before him in a uniform that resembled the other scouts. She was wearing midnight blue calf length boots edged in silver. Elbow length white gloves with midnight blue trim. Her skirt was midnight blue with a stripe of silver at the hem. Her bodice was white with translucent blue bows in the front and the back. Her hair had two small braids framing her face and a silver headband pushing the rest back. In the center of her forehead was circle (represents the sun) and a crescent moon in side the circle. Her earrings and choker bore the same symbol in silver. "I am Sailor Link protector of the Earth and its innocents!" She tells him.

Darien stands with his mouth open and no words coming out.

Jamie rolls her eyes then grins at him. With a flick of her wrist she is surrounded by gold light. When the light disappeared she stood before him in a midnight blue off the shoulder floor length gown that when turned a certain way in the light it seemed to glow silver. Her hair was fixed the same way except the head band was replaced with a silver tiara with white and blue diamonds decorating it.

"Wow…" Darien mutters as he notices he had transformed into him armor.

Jamie moved forward and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad to finally have you in my life again." She whispers into his ear.

Jamie and Darien let their transformations fade back into their regular clothes and walk arm and arm back into the house softly talking to each other. Unbeknownst to the reunited siblings, two people stood in the shadows of the house.

"Why, did you want me to see that, Trista?" Dakota asks as they walk into the light.

"Your friend and the girl you love are going to need your support in the days to come. When you sleep tonight you will get your memories of Jamie back. The others need to remember on their own or the time line will be thrown off course." Trista explains.

~ Next morning ~

The whole gang came down the stairs to see Darien hugging Jamie and twirling her about while both were talking animatedly.

Trace, Annalyse, and the rest of Jamie's friends realized what was going on, but Serena and the girls were dumbfounded to say the least. Well, all but Trista who had a knowing smile appear, and Dakota.

Serena who was in the back of the group began pushing her way through. Before anyone could stop her Serena was pulling them apart and slapping Jamie across the face as she screamed at Darien, "How you could cheat on me with this… this…..blonde hussy?"

Dakota rushed up to Jamie and pulled her into his arms to protect her from Serena.

"Serena, what do you think you're doing? Why would you attack Jamie like that? She has been nothing but kind to you!" Darien says in a voice that is anything but calm.

"She had every right to be pissed Darien. You would have done the same thing if you were in her situation!" Raye exclaims as Lita, Ami and Mina nod their heads in agreement.

Darien shakes his head and pulls Serena outside as Trace ushers everyone but Dakota and Jamie into breakfast.

~ Outside ~

Darien holds Serena's left hand and looks at the ring he had put there. "I never thought when I bought this ring that I would have to ever take it back." He says as she slides the ring off of her finger.

"I thought you trusted me. But I can see now you don't. You should apologize to Jamie, she didn't do anything wrong. She was just happy that she had found her brother, me!" Darien says calmly to a crying Serena.

Serena's eyes widen when she hears the last part. "Darien, your family died in that car crash when you were six and you did not have a sister during the Silver Millennium!" she almost yells.

At this time Matthew and Judy walk outside carrying papers. "We adopted Jamie when she was four years old. Her parents were killed in a car wreck; her brother was in critical condition and was not expected to live more than a week. Her parent's names were Endymion and Terra Shields. Here is the paper work. It's everything from the adoption." Matthew says as he handed the paperwork to Darien. Matthew and Judy then walk back into the house.

Darien looks over the paperwork then looks up at Serena. "Those were my parents' names also. This paperwork proves she's my sister…. I think it would be best if you and the girls packed your bags and left… It will take a lot of time for both Jamie and I to move past what you did on impulse!" Darien tells Serena angrily.

Serena sobs softly as she realizes the full extent of what she has done. She runs back into the house and up to her room. The girls found her sobbing in her room an hour later packing her clothes. When she sees them she broke down and could barely explain what was going on.

~ The foyer ~

Dakota held Jamie as she cried. "I don't understand why she would do that." She tells Dakota between hiccups.

"Can we go to your room? It would be more private." Dakota says.

Jamie nods and leads him to her room. "She doesn't remember you from the past and in this life Darien didn't think he had any family." Dakota tells her as they sit down on the bed.

Jamie slowly nods her head. "I have figured that out. But why did she not give us a chance to explain. I mean you didn't just jump to conclusions and punch Darien. I don't want there to be bad blood!" She says.

Dakota blushes and says, "I have a confession. Trista had taken me outside last night to show me what you were showing Darien. Plus she gave me all my memories of us back. So I knew it was family love that you two were sharing because I know you would never cheat on me. But even after they became engaged Serena sill thought Darien would leave her for someone else. My sister is very insecure." Dakota chuckles as he finishes.

"Then nothing about her has really changed then? She was the same way in the past…." Jamie giggles.

About this time Darien knocks on Jamie's door. Dakota gets up and answers it allowing Darien to enter; he then closes it back and joins Jamie back on the bed.

Darien looks at them and smiles. "I see you have found each other again. I'm happy for the both of you." He tells them both. He then looks at Jamie, "Jamie I'm sorry for what Serena did to you. I have broken up with her for now. I know she and I will get back together. But I'm just so mad at her I couldn't help it. I have also told her to have their things packed that she and the girls would be going back home." He quickly says.

Jamie nods as Dakota stands and sighs. "Well Darien, I know you just got her back, but so did I…. I hope you're not mad at me for this but I have something to ask your sister….."

AN: HA HA HA! Cliff hanger again! Any who, I want to send much thanks to Sangoscourage for the ideas she has given me for this chapter! A big thank you to my editor Carol also. Also I'm sorry for those of you who would want to leave an anonymous review. I turned that option off. I have my reasons for doing so. Please leave a review with some way for me to get back in touch with you…. Please remember to review!


	5. Chapter Five: New Beginnings

Destiny Chapter Five: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will.

AN: Okay, so another chapter that has taken me forever to get out. Sorry guys. College classes kinda take precedence over my story. But better late than never…. Here is another chapter!

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

Darien looks at Dakota, "Well that depends on what your going to ask her." He says with one eyebrow quirked.

Dakota chuckles nervously, as Jamie sighs in the background.

"Darien please let Dakota ask his question! We both know that Dakota is my soul mate!" Jamie tells Darien with a no non sense voice.

Darien backed down a little bit then finally nodded his head with a sigh.

Dakota dropped to one knee in front of Jamie and looked up into her eyes, "Jamie my love for you has survived thousands of years, in our past we were engaged. But we never got a chance to have our wedding and enjoy blissful matrimony. In this life I find our love to be even more than in our previous life." Seemingly out of thin air he produces a ring. As he slides the 3 diamonds (Past, present, and future setting) set in sterling silver onto her finger he softly asks her, "Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on the Earth and Moon and become my wife?"

He no more than finished and Jamie was launching herself into his arms saying, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Dakota wrapped his arms around her and gave her a resounding kiss.

A few minutes later Dakota and Jamie were both standing and being wrapped in a hug by Darien.

"Well Dakota all I can say is I'm happy for the both of you, but if you hurt her, your life will be living hell…." Darien says as Jamie rolls her eyes.

"Guys we should see the girls off, no matter how mad I am at Serena, it's not fair to Dakota to not be able to say goodbye to his sister." Jamie says walking out of her bedroom door. The guys looked at one another and nodded to each other, they slowly followed behind her.

When Jamie reached the foyer her parents and friends were gathered near the door. She ran up to her mom and dad while telling everyone, "I have some news to tell you!" She pulled her hand from behind her back where she had had it hidden, and holds it up in front of her showing off her ring, "Dakota and I are getting married!" she giggles as everyone gets a closer look then hugs and congratulates her and Dakota as he joins her.

While this was going on Serena and her friends came down the stairs.

Trista cleared her throat, "What's happened?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

All commotion in the foyer came to a halt at Trista's question. Jamie and Dakota automatically look at each other. Dakota's eyes questioning Jamie. Jamie nods her head.

Dakota steps out of the group with Jamie and Darien by his side. He clears his throat and looks at Serena, "I want to be the one to tell you sis, not the news or tabloids. I'm getting married and my chosen bride is Jamie." He tells her.

Trista smiles at the news. But Raye and Lita step in front of Serena before she could even speak. "How could you choose her Dakota? She just ruined your sister's relationship!" Raye screams.

Dakota shakes his head. "Jamie is Darien's sister. Until you realize this, there is nothing I can do for any of you! But because I have family in your group, I am willing to see you off at the airport." He says with and angry undertone.

Serena nods her head and bites the inside of her lip to keep from crying once again. She and all of her friends file out the door and into one of the awaiting cars.

Dakota, Darien, and Jamie get into the other car along with Trace and Mitchell, to play bodyguards.

Both cars were silent on their way to Asheville Airport.

Once everyone was in the airport and in front of the gate; Dakota walked up to Serena and gave her a hug, "Everything will work out sis, you will see! Always remember that I love you..." He whispers in her ear.

Serena squeezes back and nods her head.

Before they could walk into the gate Trista walked over to where Jamie and Darien were standing. "Prince Endymion and Princess Jamie please forgive us, especially me for not seeing this happen in time to fix it!" she pleas.

Jamie stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Trista I speak for both my brother and myself, the Earth royalty holds no grudge against you in this matter." She says before pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear, "That was unnecessary! But I thank you all the same. Please come visit us!"

She turns Trista loose and walks back to Darien's side just as Dakota joins them.

Trista ushers the gapping group through the gate and turns back for one last glance at the reunited siblings as the gate closed behind her.

"Let's head back, I'm looking forward to spending some time as a family!" Darien mumbles.

Dakota and Jamie nod their heads and head back to the car and Jamie's house.

~ Marion, NC ~

When they walked into the house they headed toward the game room where all the talking was coming from. As they walked in, everyone stopped talking. And all eyes are on them.

"So what's going to happen now? We were supposed to fly to Tokyo in three days for that concert!" Chastity says.

Jamie glanced at Dakota and Darien out of the corner of her eye. "We will still be going. But we will be leaving sooner. Dakota and Darien are transferring here for college and need to get everything straight on that end." Jamie explains.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Darien, we will have those papers drawn up when you get back. You will then be part of our family. Not that you aren't now, but then it will all be legal." Matthew says walking into the room with Judy right beside him.

Darien who was sitting on a couch breaks down into tears, "You guys have no clue how much this means to me. I have been wanting a family as far back as I can remember, but never thought it would happen until I got married. Now my dream is coming true." He whispers.

Jamie gets up from the love seat where she and Dakota had been sitting and goes over and hugs Darien, "You will always have a family bro, no worries!" she tells him.

~ Several hours later: Airplane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean~

"Serena, I don't know what to say about what happened in America. I never would have thought one of them would do something like that!" Mina says over the back of her seat.

"You guys don't get it. She didn't screw up. I did. Jamie did nothing wrong. I over reacted. Darien has finally found family. Jamie is Darien's sister in this life, and if what I've gathered is true, then she was in the past as well." Serena tells her friends.

"You mean to tell me, that the Earth Royalty is now pissed off at us?" Raye asks with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No, I don't think they are mad at us. Just disappointed in the fact that we reacted in the way we did. I think it hurt Darien and Jamie more than it made them mad." Trista explains.

Ami, typing actively on the Mercury computer asked, "Why is it we don't remember her? But we do Darien and Dakota?"

"It was not time for you to remember her, this would not even be in discussion if it were not for us running into her like we did. I just wish I had for seen it. Then I could have prepared you for what was to come!" Trista answers.

"Then when will we get our memories of her back?" Ami asks.

"That is something we will need to ask Luna, if she can't answer it, I will try to give you your memories back, though I'm not sure that I can…" Trista tells her.

"We better get some sleep, we have a lot to do and find out when we get back home!" Michelle says.

~ Marion, NC 2 days later~

"Ok so is everyone packed up and ready to head out?" Dakota asks.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Well then lets move on out!" Trace hollers.

Once everyone is on board the private jet they all get comfortable and you can hear gentle conversation begin to fill the air.

Dakota looks over at Jamie and sees her smiling.

"What has you smiling beautiful?" Dakota asks her.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that everything seems so normal. We all fell right back into place the way we were in the past. That makes me happy." Jamie answers.

AN: So maybe its not uber long. But at least I gots another chappy out! Thank you to Carol my lovely editor, and to Sangoscourage for keeping a check on me!


	6. Chapter Six: A Time to Wait

Destiny Chapter Six: A Time to Wait

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, and its highly unlikely I will. I do own my characters though!

AN: Okay, so another chapter that has taken me forever to get out. Sorry guys. College classes kinda take precedence over my story. But better late than never…. Here is another chapter!

**** THIS IS NOT A DIFFERENT CHAPTER, IT IS JUST REFORMATED. DID NOT REALIZE UNTIL A LONG TIME AFTER IT WAS POSTED JUST HOW MESSED UP IT WAS****

The following will help you get through the reading much easier:

"Speech"

_dreams_

'thoughts'

Dakota reaches over and pulls Jamie into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. "I can't wait till the day we say I do. I've been looking forward to that for longer than I can remember!" He whispers.

Jamie cuddles closer to him and gently wraps her arms around him. "That makes two of us. I can't wait for us to be husband and wife."

As the plane landed you could hear cat calls from their friends.

~Cherry Hill Temple~

The girls were sitting around Raye's room speaking in low voices so not to upset Serena any more than she already was.

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino we are back and we are going to have a sleep over here at the temple." Raye explains to Serena's mom over the phone.

That was the last of the calls the girls had to make to their parents to let them know they were back safe and sound.

Serena sat staring out the window at the moon, 'I'm going to do everything I can to show Darien and Jamie that I love Darien and deserve to marry him.' She thinks to herself.

~Tokyo Airport~

"Girls the limo is waiting to take us to the hotel. You have a viewing of the venue in the morning and you have to go over the show with the stage manager. Then you will be free for 3 days." Trace tells them as they come out of the private terminal and start getting the luggage.

Misty rolls her eyes and turns to Jamie looking for her to tell Trace and the other guards where they could shove it, but she found her lip locked with Dakota.

"Hey, Jamie!" Misty shouts to no avail.

"Helloooooooooo over there….." Annalyse try's also to no avail.

"My god sis, come up for some air for crying out loud!" Darien shouts, but neither party comes up.

"PRINCESS!" Tracey and Chasity shouts at the same time.

Jamie breaks the kiss and whispers loudly, "Keep it down!"

Everyone just gives her a "you got to be kidding me look" and shake their heads.

"Ok, so we will be staying at the Imperial Hotel here in Tokyo for the duration of our stay. If you need to get a hold of us that is where we will mostly be. If not, hit the cell!" Jamie quickly explains to Darien and Dakota before she gets drug off by the girls. Dakota shakes his head and looks at Darien, "Did we even tell her that we live in the Azabu apartments?" Darien shakes his head no as he gathers their luggage and starts out the door toward Dakota's car. They quickly place their luggage into the trunk and head back to their apartment, where they start making plans on moving and transferring their college credits to America.

~ Cherry Hill Temple~

Serena finally breaks away from the window, "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a bit" she quickly tells the girls.

They all sit and watch her go, not sure what to say or how to help her get over her pain.

Amara shakes her head, "She needs to get over him and move on. He has…." She says snidely.

Trista appears and looks at everyone. "Now that Serena is gone, let me tell you six something. Darien is Serena's Prince and future King. Nothing you do will change that. EVERY ONE of you has made a HUGE mistake. Jamie is Darien's sister in this life and in our past life. You will remember in good time. I just hope that they see past your stupidity and forgive your dumb asses…." She finishes as she disappears in thin air.

Silence filled the room after Trista had left.

They had been sitting there looking at each other. "Just how bad have we screwed up?" Ami whispers.

~Park~

Serena walked over to her favorite bench in front of the lake. As she sat down she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees.

"You shouldn't be out here moping about you know. Everything will work out in due time." A voice behind her said.

She whirled around and found her brother Dakota standing there. "I don't know what to do anymore, I made a huge mistake. I lost him, and I don't know how to get him back." She sniffles.

Dakota takes a seat next to her and pulls her into a hug. "You two will get back together. History is only repeating it's self. You did this in our past life also." Dakota softly says.

"I'm so glad that you will be here for me. I know I have the girls, but it's nice to know I have you too." She tells him.

Dakota sighs, "About that… Serena, I'm moving back to the states. I'm going to be with Jamie, but also to help with getting Darien settled in and comfortable. Jamie's parents are paying for his college back in the states. I'm going to tour with Jamie and the group, while she and I do classes online." He explains.

Serena sobs a little, "Everyone is leaving me… I know the girls will still be here, but how can I win him back if he is that far away?" she asks.

"Don't worry about getting him back right now. Worry about school, get your grades up and I will help you get into a good college back in the states. Then you can worry about getting him back." He tells her.

~Hotel~

"JAMIE!" Chasity screams from the shower.

Jamie comes out of her room, "What in the world is she screaming at me for?"

Trace shrugs as he slowly makes for the door, but before he makes it out the door, Chasity comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "So it was you…. Not Jamie that made my water really freaking hot…." She steamed, glaring at Trace.

Trace gives a nervous laugh and dives for the door, just getting it closed when he heard a thump against the other side. He quickly ran back to his room.

~*~The next Morning~*~

~Billboard Live Tokyo~

"So what do you think of this venue?" Takahashi, Taro asked as he finished their tour of the venue.

"It is very nice; I will let the team know. Our stage crew will be ready to start setting up tomorrow, and we can begin practice the day after they finish. Is that fine with you?" Jamie enquires.

"Oh yes, that will do. I will have it set up where they can come and go as they wish while setting up. I will see you when they are done then." Takahashi said giving them a smile and escorting them to the door.

Jamie nodded and walked out the door with everyone following behind her. When she made it to the street, she looked up and there coming down the sidewalk was Darien and Dakota. The boys had not noticed their large group yet, so Jamie took off at a dead run and launched herself at Dakota.

Dakota barely caught the body that had just landed on him, and it seemed the person was holding on very tight, so he couldn't get them pulled back enough to see who it was, but once he calmed down and could feel the link he had with said person he hugged her back.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I know I left you with a cliff hanger again, but I figured you would like this chapter. Again sorry about the wait on this chapter. I had 16 credit hours at school, plus renovated and moved into a new home. Thank you to Sangoscourage for keeping a check on me and to my editor Carol!


End file.
